Chronicles of a transfer student: Life at Ouran!
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Abbigale Mason; Transfer student with odd features; like her crimson red hair and golden eyes. She runs across the host club. Is it love between Tamaki and Abby? Could even Kyoya be falling for her? Rating is subject to change at later chapters.**Rating Changed to M due to some possible explicit content; will post a non-explicit for those who don't read Lemony Stuff**
1. Transfer Student Say What?

Chronicles of A Transfer Student: Life At Ouran!

Chronicles of a Transfer Student: Life At Ouran

_Synopsis: _

_Abbigale Marie Mason moves to Japan with her parents as her father starts his new job. Because they are a prestigious family, she must go to the prestigious school known as Ouran Private Academy! When she walks through the door, she finds the Host Club; and automatically, she accuses Haruhi Fujioka that she is a girl in disguises. They all tell her the truth, and she agrees to keep Haruhi's secret. Comedy ensues! Tamaki finds he is attracted to the new girl; her long crimson hair, her oddly colored golden eyes, he finds her amazing. [TamakixOC] Slight KyoyaxOC as well._

_**DISCLAIMER/Authors note:**_ _I don't own OHSHC. If I did, Tamaki would have confessed his love for Haruhi and it probably would have had more comedy and a longer story line! I own the Masons (Abbigale, Roy, and Elizabeth Mason), and other OC's that may pop up throughout the story!_

_I decided to spend the holiday with my boyfriend, and soon I amplanning on finishing up one of my other fanfics, Eternally fullmetal, and doing some OVA work after that. With my wonky schedule, I have a hard time keeping set days for posting, so its really unexpected. I got bored, and decided to write this fic, its 1:15 AM, and I am wide awake, so while the boy plays minecraft, the girl shall write! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated; good or bad. I love to write, so any feedback is feedback that will help me better my writing skills! Excuse any typos; I am bad at editing my own work, but once I get someone to edit this for me, I will repost the chapters that need to be posted._

Chapter 1: Transfer Student Say WHAT?

"So, dad; this is the school?" Abby said as her father pulled through the main gates to Ouran academy.

"Yes, dear. I know its not what you are used to, but over time, you will get used to being here. I hated pulling you and your mother here, but I couldn't pass up the position for the company. You may even meet my bosses grandson; I hear he goes here as well; His last name is Suoh. But, I hope you have a great first day, darling. If you need anything, call your mother. She is going to come pick you up tonight since I have to work late with getting informed on the new position."

Abbigale tucked her crimson red hair behind her ears; she had gone with leaving it down and in curls today, and put on some light makeup. She stood out so badly in this girls uniform; her hair clashed the color and she felt odd. But, she hoped that the people wouldn't be too critical despite the fact that they were rich like her; but she wasn't about to hold her breath for that. She just wanted to have a first day where she could get everything she needed to study. As the only girl in the family; the eldest Daughter of Roy and Elizabeth Mason, she wanted to show that she was just as capable to run a business as any boy would. That meant good grades and getting into a good business school upon graduation from Ouran. Sighing, she got out of the car.

"Thanks, daddy. I have my phone; it's on silent, so if I need anything, like you said, I will be sure to call mom. I hope you have a good day at work. Bye!" With the goodbyes said, her father drove off, and she headed onto the school grounds. There were many people outside, watching her, staring at her, and she just avoided all eye contact and headed to the main office. When she arrived, they handed her a map of the school and a list of all her classes; throughout the day, she managed to get to and from her classes just fine. But, she noticed that there were two young men in particular staring at her. Finally, the bell rang and she left Biology to go to the library for a free period to catch up on all the work for the term. It wouldn't take her long, as she had covered this material at her old school.

She checked each and every library, and they were filled with the chatty rich kids of the school. She couldn't believe that the libraries here weren't quiet at all! So much for studying during her free period before her calculus class… She wandered the halls, in search of anyplace that was quiet when she finally came across a room she had heard was empty; the 3rd music room. When she opened those two large doors, she saw a group of young men; two red headed twins, a young and short blonde boy with a pink rabbit in hand sitting atop a large dark haired boy, a doe-eyed girl dressed as a guy, and then the two that had been watching her all day; a tall blonde male with violet eyes and handsome face, and a dark haired boy with glasses. What the hell? Did this school have anywhere she could possibly study? Abby was getting fairly frustrated with the outcomes of the fact that there was, in fact, no single solitary space that she could study and do her work in peace.

"Hello, you must be the new transfer student! You're quite stunning, might I say; like an angel that fell from heaven!" The violet eyed boy said, walking closer to Abby. He took her hand and laid a gentle kiss there that sent shivers up her spine.

"Hi…." She tugged her hand out of his, rubbing her shoulder in embarrassment. Did they do that to every girl that walked in?

"Ah, Abbigale. I hope you are keeping up well in our classes; I know they are fairly fast paced, but if you need any help, in my free time, I could help you to get caught up." The dark haired boy with glasses said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay; tiny bit creeped out here. How did you know my name? And do you treat ever girl like she's some damsel in distress? Or some fairy tale princess?"

"I did some research and found that you yourself are a fairly wealthy young woman who moved here from the US. I figured you would be like most of the girls we see in this school; the ones who have way too much time on your hands, but you are quite the study bug. I'm Kyoya Otori. The blonde bumbling idiot in front of you is Tamaki Suoh; The red heads here are Hikaru and Kaoru. Then, the blonde boy is Mitskune Honinozuka; everyone just calls him Hunny-sempai. This is Mori-sempai, and last but not least, Haruhi Fujioka. This is our host club." Kyoya walked up to her and led her to a chair. She was so shocked by this; she was at a real loss for words for the first time in her life. As she sat, everyone else took seats around her.

"Tamaki Suoh? Oh! My father works for your grandmother. He figured I would meet you today. He even told me to keep my eye out for you!" She smiled at the host club king and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Your hair is such a bright shade of red; is that natural?" one of the twins asked her; she wasn't sure which was which, and she was highly doubtful that she would figure out the difference right off.

"Ha, if my hair was this naturally red, I would love it! No; actually, I'm a natural blond like my mom. I use a special hair color that is a temporary stain to my hair. As it fades out, I get more and apply it. So, Haruhi… I may sound a little out of place here saying this to you, but why aren't you in a girls uniform? You are a girl after all. I can tell; if you must know, I kinda get those vibes from people… " She smirked at the young girl and everyone else went pale at Abbigale's comment.

"Say what now?!" Everyone yelled. Abby was quite shocked by their reactions; wasn't it obvious? Haruhi just seemed to have that feminine vibe about her. And then, the entire explanation went on.

"Alright; I follow now. Alright, I'll keep your secret. But! There is one tiny little catch!" She smirked and winked at everyone. "You guys must come to the party I am throwing for my birthday next week! I don't really know anybody yet, so I figure you guys are the first people who can spread the word and see if you can get some people to come. With you guys being a host club and all, I figure you can even introduce me to some people; if that isn't too much to ask?"

She gave the club a few minutes to ponder it over and they all smiled those amazing host smiles. She had a way of striking deals with people, but she had never done it on one specific circumstance! They nodded their approval, and just then, the bell rang.

"Abbigale—" She heard Kyoya say her name.

"You guys can just call me Abby! Here;" She jotted her number down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Kyoya. "Be sure that everyone has my number in their phone. Before the party, I'd like you guys to come over and see the house, so you can help me plan as well if you want. I have to go dress shopping too, which is going to be over the weekend. But, for now, I have got to get to calculus." As she turned to leave, she felt Kyoya's hand on her shoulder.

"That would be our next class as well; We can walk with you." Kyoya and Tamaki grabbed their bag and Abby and the Host Club all headed off to their next classes.

~ At Dinner That Night ~

Abby munched slowly on her salad and chicken that night at dinner as her mother talked to her father about how his day at work went. It seemed to go on for the longest time until her father decided to change the subject for the sake of their daughters sanity.

"So, Abby; How was your first say at Ouran? Have you made any friend yet." Her father sliced some more chicken and served himself as he waited for her to answer.

"I actually found out I am in the same class as the Suoh boy you were talking about, daddy. I was looking for a place to study and I went into a music room I thought was quiet, and I found a host club! I thought it was kinda nice that they have something like that to entertain people after school and on their free period. I made a few friends in the host club; in fact, I have invited them to my birthday party. I figured it would be easier for me to get to know people as they can spread the word." Abby took a bite of her chicken, smiling at her mother and father, who just happened to beam back at her.

"That is wonderful, honey." Her mother scooped up some more salad. Her father wiped his face, and moved from the table.

"It's good you have made friends Abby."

"Daddy, I hope you don't mind, I invited them over to help me plan the party. I'm not sure when they will come over, but-" And, as she said that, their doorbell rang. Abby looked from her father to her mother, and her father signaled for her to go and answer it. She moved from the table and went to the front door. As a shock, when she opened the door, there stood the hosts that they were talking about; except the crowd wasn't in their school uniforms, just everyday clothes as she was.

Abby had planned on staying in tonight, so she has put on some jean shorts and a tank top, and tied her hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Hikaru and Kaoru had several dress bags in hand, Kyoya had some school cooks, Honey and Mori had some cakes and snack stuff, And Haruhi and Tamaki were the oddballs with nothing in hand. Abby smiled at them and invited them in.

"Guy's, I didn't expect you to come over tonight you know. But, its nice for an unsuspected visit! I was just going to get a cram session study in tonight."

"I figured you could use some help to get caught up on anything that we have covered that you may not have covered at your old school; Plus, the twins decided instead of you going dress shopping, you could choose from some of their mothers clothing line."

"We brought you and your family some sweets!" Honey chimed in. Tamaki and Haruhi smiled at her.

"Haruhi and I are going to start putting together some party plans." Tamki nodded to her and she smile.

"Alright; Well-" Just then, Abby heard footsteps behind her, and her parents stood against the door jambs; one on each side.

"So, this is the group that you told us about tonight, huh? My, I must say, such a group of fine looking young men. I am Elizabeth Mason; Abby's mom."

"And I'm Roy Mason; you are all fine to call me Roy!" He smiled at all the young men, but Abby knew her father didn't like the idea of her hanging out in a group of young men.

"Alright, dad…mom… we are going to go do some studying and then I am going to try on some dresses the twins brought over. If you need us, we will be in my study lounge." Abby led them all to the large den that was upstairs in their new home. It was so large, Abby was able to have a study hooked onto her room where she could do work, watch TV, and just lounge about. The plus was that it was connected to her room.

"Your parents seem nice." Haruhi said, as they all sat among the furniture. Kyoya took out his notes, handing them to Abby. She sighed, but smiled at them.

"Being the only daughter, my father is fairly protective of me. So, if he seemed to be a little skeptic, excuse him. Hikaru, Kaoru, you can take the dresses and hang them on the coat rack for now if you want." Once everyone was seated, the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki began planning decorations and such as Kyoya talked her through the stuff she hadn't yet covered, but caught on fairly quickly. As the two sat off to the side, the others would glance their way every once in a while.

"You are catching onto this work very quickly, Abby. For it being completely new, I'm shocked."

"Its nothing, honestly. I'm a fast learner, and I love to go over new things as much as possible because the more I review it, the faster it sinks into my head. Thanks for coming over to help me out."

"Not a problem, Abby. It's nice to get out on school nights once in a while to have a bit of fun. Come on; you can borrow these notes over the weekend and go over them more if you like. I'm confident with the material, anyhow. Lets try those dresses on." Kyoya led her over to the coat hanger, and she took the dresses into the bathroom and tried the first one on. It was a blue halter dress with a corseted back, and it ran about knee length with a slight slit that ran up to mid thigh. While it looked nice, with her red hair, it clashed.

She walked out in the dress and the twins gave her a thumbs up. "Now, that's what you call a party dress." They commented. Abby blushed, smiling the whole time. Kyoya gave her a nod of the head, as everyone else commented to her.

"I love this dress, guys. But it kinda clashes with my hair… Red hair, blue dress…"

"Try the next one." Haruhi suggested. Abby took that up, and went to change. The second dress was a long ball gown that had spaghetti straps, and jewels around the v-cut neck line. It was a bronze color; and with her pale complection, it dint exactly work. When she came out, they all frowned at the look of the dress on her.

"Next." Kyoya said simply. Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then her mother walked in.

"Darling, bronze is not really your color."

"Yeah, mom. I know." She ran back in to change into the third dress of the four the twins had brought that night. She kept the blue one aside for now. She would wear a wig if she had to. The thirds dress was another form of corset dress, similar to the first dress. It had a poufy bottom though, and only went to mid-thigh; and it was a beautiful maroon red; going perfectly with her hair and complexion. It added that extra color to her face. She wasn't white as a ghost, but she could sure use a good tan. She came out in the billowy dress and her mother awed at it, and everyone gave her two thumbs up. With the corseted bodice, and the slight poof to the bottom, it fit her perfect.

"I really like this one guys!"

"I think you will like the last one better; you should try it on." Said one of the twins. She would tell them apart somehow. With that, she turned around and went to try on the other dress. The last dress was a knee length red gown almost like the first, but it was a strapless corset bodice. She was able to slide it on, but then had to holler to her mother.

"Oh! This is just gorgeous! I say you should wear this one." Her mother undid the laces on the back of the dress as Abby pulled it down the rest of the way around her breasts and mid-section. Then, her mother laced her up, and she turned to look in the mirror. The gown was gorgeous. It had the slit up to mid-thigh like the blue one, and the corset bodice that she loved so much on dresses. When she saw them, it made her feel like a princess from the times where girls wore the girdles and stuff.

It showed off her curves nicely, and she was sure with curling her hair and putting on some light make-up and nice stilettos, she would come out on top at her party. "Honey, let's go show them." Her mother led her out and everyone's jaw dropped. She pulled the hair band out of her hair and shifted her long red locks around her shoulder, and she smiled.

"THAT IS THE DRESS!" The twins yelled, and high-fived each other.

Everyone complimented her and then they all looked at the time and frowned. Then, Abby looked at the clock and noticed it was close to ten at night.

"Howa bout I give you the other dresses tomorrow? I have to put them all back in their bags and stuff. And, I would like to stop by the host club tomorrow if that isn't a problem. I'd like to see what you do on your working days." She smirked as they all began to gather their things. Kyoya took out his schedule for all the hosts, and pondered it.

"who do you want to see?" He asked. She thought, and gave her answer.

"Hm, How about Tamaki? Id like to be able to visit with all of you during my time at Ouran though so none of you are left out!"

Kyoya nodded and penciled her in his book. "Tomorrow, we shall see you at the host club."

Abby lay in her bed, her hair in a wet braid from her shower. She couldn't believe that they had come by tonight. And kyoya had givn her all of those notes. And they were all putting in effort to help her with the party; even the twins who pretty much gave her that amazing dress for the party. She pulled the covers over her head, and slowly drifted into a deep slumber, where she dreamed of an amazing party and the adventures she would have with her new group of friends.

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan on putting this together in as few chapters as possible, but if they are too long, please! Don't hesitate to tell me and I will break them down into multiple parts if need be. But, here is the first chapter! Tomorrow, I will post the next chapter so long as my laptop doesn't decide to malfunction on me the way it has been lately. Windows 8 is really tempermental! **Review** please! The more reviews, the faster I get motivation to post! Bribery… it's so wrong! LOL Hope everyone has had a fantastic Holiday!


	2. A Day With Tamaki

Chronicles Of A Transfer Student: Life at Ouran!

_**Disclaimer: **__For those who have read this, I'm hoping that you have enjoyed the first chapter; For writing it up in an hour, I thought I did a pretty good job. I am on holiday break from my online classes, so I have all the time in the world to try and get this written up to a certain standard! Anyway, I do not own Ouran high school host club; if I did, I could have had a hay day making the anime longer! Read and Review Please! I only own the Mason family and any other OC's that may pop in throughout the series._

Chapter 2: The Day With Tamaki

Abby was getting fairly hyper in her seat, waiting for free period to come. Her father had dropped her off at the main gate, and everyone from the host club was there to greet her. Hunny had run up to her and given her a huge hug, Tamaki babbled on about how fun her day at the host club was going to be, Kyoya just looked over what was in his black book, Mori was as silent as ever, the twins talked to her about getting some shoes to go with her dress for her party. Haruhi looked on in a book, absorbed into the large book she had picked out from the library. From there on, she sat through her classes with Kyoya and Tamaki, waiting patiently up until the class before her free period. Now, with the hyperactivity in her brain due to the fact that she would be spending part of her afternoon with Tamaki alone being treated as a guest of the host club, she couldn't wait. She always wondered what it would be like to have a guy treat her like a princess; but it was more out of sheer curiosity than anything else.

She wasn't the type to have a man jump to her rescue every time she got herself into a bind; she wanted to be swept off her feet, but still maintain her independence. Finally, the bell rang, and she gathered her things in a calm manner as Kyoya and Tamaki came to get her from her seat.

"Are you ready to go, mademoiselle?" Tamaki asked. Abby nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walked between the two, very giddy for having time with the hosts. While she thought that it was a waste of time, she figures they must enjoy it and believe that they can get somewhere with the gentlemanly charm. I guess charm could help out sometimes, but it wouldn't always work. Oh well; high school is high school, and they weren't out in the real world yet. Tamaki rambled on about how she would have an amazing time being a guest of their amazing club. She tried her best to tune out his rant, but it really didn't work. Finally, they got to the music room in which the club was held, and all went through the door. There were some girls gathered already, talking with the twins, Hunny and Mori, and Haruhi. When they turned their attention away and saw Abby in the presence of Kyoya and Tamaki, the swooned.

"So, this is the transfer student Hikaru and Kaoru was telling us about?" Said one girl, as she and several others approached the small group of three. The toher two girls made comments like "Oh, my! Her hair is so beautiful!" and "I would love to be her; and be in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya! OOOHH!" The girls ranted on as Tamaki led Abby into the club room and sat with her on a couch.

They chatted about this and that, she even drank tea with him. Abby was not really the type of girl who drank tea; she preferred coffee; either instant or brewed. It seemed like it had only been a few minutes when Kyoya interrupted them, but in reality, they had been talking for longer than they should have been. She continued talking with Kyoya after that, but couldn't keep her gaze from Tamaki every now and again. Kyoya noticed how, now that she had been didstracted by having alone time with Tamaki, she couldn't keep her gaze away for two long. He had assumed this would happen, thus he didn't want to get too close and chance a dispute between the two over this red-headed girl.

Tamaki caught her glances, and smiled at her, seeing her cheeks flush slightly red. He enjoyed that he could make her smile, as he only knew her for two days now. He felt his heart flutter a bit when her golden eyes met his, time and time again, and he couldn't help but smile at this. She was making him feel… not normal. And he liked this new feeling. It felt right, but it wasn't the normal way his body reacted in most cases around girls. All too soon, free time was over, and they all headed to their next classes.

~ That Night ~

That night, her amily had decided to do a grab whatever night. It was Friday night, and she just threw together a sandwich. Despite the fact they had money and a big house, they felt they needed the normalcy of a realy family and not have staff to wait on them. Abby didn't mind that in the least; she was very independent. Being Friday night, she wanted to go out to a dance club she had heard about in Tokyo; so she had on a tube top that showed off her belly, just slightly, and a short skirt that reached mid-thigh. She really hadn't wanted to go alone, but she wasn't bound to ask any of the hosts or Haruhi to go with her. She couldn't bother them with her personal needs.

She managed to get over to the club and get in very easily; there was no waiting list, or line, or anything like that; which she was thankful for. Her parents had encouraged her to go out and enjoy herself every now and again, so she figured that tonight would have been the perfect night to do so. She danced to her hearts content and had herself a grand old time; she missed going dancing with her friends back home, but she had to get past that. She would soon be back in the US once she graduated so that she could go to business school and start her own business.

Finally, the music began to go down to a slow dance, and she made her way over to the bar to get a soda. She sipped on her coke, watching all the couples dancing to the song, and she decided to head home now. Not only did she have to leave her friends, she had to leave her boyfriend as well. She hopped into her car, and drove home. To her surprise, the lights in her study were on, and even the lights in the kitchen were on. Weird; it was fairly late, shouldn't her parents be in bed? She looked at her watch, noticing it was 10:30, half an hour before her curfew on weekends. As she opened the front door, she saw the reason for the lights being on; the hosts.

Okay, them showing up one night was a coincidence. But two nights in a row? Didn't they have other things to do and families to spend time with? Or even plans on a weekend?

"Abby; there you are! Not long after you left, your friends showed up; I hope you don't mind, I let them stay in your study. I had no clue you were going to be out this late." Her mother had a wine glass in hand, sipping the ruby red liquid. Great; her mother and father had something they were celebrating. They never drank otherwise.

"I just needed to get out and enjoy myself for a night. I planned on being up late tonight to study anyway, and I really didn't think you guys were all going to show up for a second night in a row." Abby ran her hands down her thighs; she could see Kyoya and Tamaki watching her; she felt like there was a giant light on her and she was yelling 'look at me!'

"Abby, since when did you wear clothing like this?" Kyoya asked, pointing to her current choice of wardrobe for her night out at the club. She looked at her clothing; the neon blue tube top, her short jean skirt, her hair was curled in small ringlets around her shoulders, and she didn't see anything wrong with it.

"I used to dress like this all the time back home. Even when I went to school; I never had to wear a uniform." Abby hated the fact that ouran had the puffy yellow dresses for uniforms and she couldn't wear the clothes out of her closet.

"Abby, go change honey. Im headed up to bed to join your father; don't be up too much later alright? Lock the door before bed too." Her mother finished her glass of wine and headed upstairs.

"We can go Abby; We didn't mean to stick around so late, we just figured we could come by and visit." Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"Look; guys, I just have to go shower. Give me ten minutes?"

"We will just stop by tomorrow; if that isn't a problem? I'd like to gather up my notes if you are done." Kyoya led the others outside, where each individual car was waiting… Except for one. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi, as they were bringing her home, Mori was driving himself, Honey had his family car, as well as Kyoya. But, Tamaki was missing his car.

"Tamaki, I thought you called to have a car oick you up?" Kyoya asked, opening the door to his car.

"They should be here shortly. I'll wait here with Abby." Tamaki patted her atop the head and waved everyone off. The two of them stood in the kitchen, Abby with her hands on her hips, Tamaki had his hands in his pocket.

"You didn't call your car did you?" Abby asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I did. I Just got my grandmother telling me that the cars were not going to run for me at this hour of the night. I didn't want to say anything to the others. I can just walk home."

"Look, let me shower, and then I'll drive you home? I don't think you should be walking alone at this time, guy or not. It's that or I can find you something to wear and you can stay here tonight."

"Whatever works for you, Abby."

"Let me go tell my mother; before she goes to bed. Usually, My curfew on weekends is 11. If I can't go out, and you can't get a ride home, you are staying here; end of story. And tomorrow I can drive you home in the morning." Tamaki nodded his approval, and Abby dashed up the stairs. Her heart was beating a mile a minute at the offer she had made for Tamaki to stay the night. She would have to set up the guest room, find him something to wear, and figure out a way to keep herself from wanting to watch that princely man sleep. No! thoughts like that have to just go! Abby shook her head and knocked on her parents door.

"Yes?" Her mother called.

"Mom," Abby opened the door, standing there for a minute trying to word things right in her head.. "Is it alright for me to drive Tamaki home? It's that, or I could set up the guest room and drive him home in the morning. He cant get a driver to come pick him up, or else he would have gone home when everyone else did."

"Abby, so long as you are responsible about it, he can stay here for the night. With it getting so close to curfew, you know how we feel about you going out." Her mother got out of bed, rummaging through her father's pajama drawer to find something for tamaki to wear. She pulled out a blue flannel top with black pajama pants.

"Here, honey; he can wear these. Sadly, the guest room doesn't have the bed set up, so you two can figure out the sleeping situation. Night honey." Her mother shooed her out the door, and crawled back into bed.

"Here," Abby handed Tamaki the pajamas and directed him to the bathroom. "I am going to give you my room for tonight, since I am going to be up late in my study; I can just crash on my couch afterwards." Tamaki seemed speechless at first, but then just nodded. How could he act so shy and reserved around her? A host usually isn't this way around women; he must know how to treat each and every woman that he comes in contact with and this was turning into a nightmare for him to try and communicate with Abby. But, he headed into the bathroom to change. Abby sighed, watching the door click closed, and went to her room. Her bed was made up with white silky sheets and pillow cases; she heard the shower start to run and she pulled back the navy blue bedspread she had gotten for her birthday last year. Her parents knew she wasn't into light colors like light blues and pinks… She liked the neutral colors, and cooler colors, like blues', browns, and blacks most of all.

After the bed was set, and she had pillows and a small throw blanket for herself for the night, she went and rummaged through her closet and found a big tee-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts that she would wear after she herself showered. The young red head gathered everything and brought them into her study. Just then, Tamaki came into her study from the door that was attached to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Abby. I called my grandmother to let her know I would be here for the night as well."

"Alright. Well, the bed is all set for you; I hope you don't mind having to sleep in my bedroom. If the guest room was set up, you could have slept there. But, since we haven't fully gotten situated here, the guest bed isn't set up. I still haven't finished unpacking myself. The bedroom is through that door; I am going to shower, and copy down notes of Kyoya's so I can pile information into my head. If you need anything, you know where I will be."

"You know, while you shower, I can copy down those notes for you onto separate sheets so you can read through them and not have to write them all yourself. It's something I can do for you-" Tamaki was stopped midsentence by Abby placing a finger to his lips.

"Here; I'm sure you would get upset if I denied you this, so you can do it. I just need a shower to relax a bit. Plus, the warm water will wake me up so I can stay up longer. Oh, there's a mini-fridge over there if you want anything; water, monster, soda. I usually keep it fully stocked with stuff. I'll be back." Tamaki watched her walk off to the bathroom, the door clicking and the lock latching into place. She was such a confident young woman, and he couldn't even believe that he was with her for the night. He sat at her study table and began to jot down notes into the notebooks for each subject Kyoya was catching her up in.

Abby felt the warm water hit her shoulders and she automatically felt soothed. She scrubbed her body thoroughly, and when it came to her hair, she added a drop of the color she used for her hair to the shampoo and lathered it in. She could smell the raspberry of her shampoo, and leaned against the wall. The hot water ran over her shoulders, droplets spraying in her hair from bouncing off her skin. Tamaki; with her tonight? She definitely hadn't planned on this… It was bad enough that over the course of two days, she was falling for him, but to stay the night with him in the room right next to her? She began to rinse out the shampoo, allowing the thoughts to circulate in her head; Finally she applied the conditioner, rinsed it out, and turned off the taps to the shower. She wrapped the dark blue towel around her body, stepping onto the black bathmat that sat on the floor in front of the shower. Usually, she took time to dry her hair with a blow dryer, but with it being so later, she quickly dried her body and looked to the toilet seat for her clothes. But, they weren't there…

"Oh…my…god…" She wrapped the blue towel around her body once again and realized she was going to have to go out wrapped in a towel to grab her clothes in front of Tamaki. She tucked the towel tight around her chest, and tied another thin black towel around her hair. She cracked the door.

"Uh, Tamaki? I…uh… Need to come out; I left my clothes on the sofa with my throw blanket. Coule you just uh-"

"Abby, you can come out; My eyes are covered, and as a gentleman, I would never look at you like that without- uh, nevermind. Just, your good. My back is turned." She darted out to see Tamaki standing in the corner with his face pressed in the wall. He really was averting his gaze for her. Most men would just jump at the chance to see a young woman wrapped in a towel showing cleavage and long slender legs and whatnot. She stood there in shock, and he began to turn and she let out an eep, grapped her clothes, and ran back to the bathroom. The only glance he got was of the navy blue towel getting snagged at the corner in the door. He smirked, and went back to jotting down the final notes. He had really good penmanship, and was a fairly fast writer, so he was able to get most of the notes written down. There was still a page and a half left to write, but he could manage to get most of that written before she came out.

Abby's towel snagged in the door and she let it fall. She was not about to open the door to undo it and it slide off her body. Quickly, she pulled on the baggy tee-shirt, her undergarments, and the short cotton shorts; then she removed the towel from her hair and tied it back in a long braid for the time being; she would take it out before she actually went to bed. Finally, she left the bathroom to sit next to Tamaki; who had just finished jotting down the last age of notes. She couldn't believe that he had written all those notes in the time that it took her to shower.

"Thanks, Tamaki."

"um, for looking away? Or for the notes?"

"Both, actually. Most guys your age in the US would have did their best to try and sneak a peek at a girl wrapped in just a towel. And It would have taken me a while to write those notes myself; you didn't have to do that though, you know."

"well, I figured if I got it done before you got out of the shower… we could have time tonight to talk. What made you and your family move out here anyway?"

"The only reason we moved out here was for work reasons. My father's company was bought out by your family; He was offered a position out here as manager for the branch that they would open here, which paid more, and so we moved out here. I would have liked to stay home, but I like it here too. If I hadn't come out here…" She trailed off, thinking of how if she hadn't moved out here, she wouldn't have met them two days ago. Two days ago, her life changed. And she was enjoying it for once; being herself, and not living up to friends expectations. Suddenly, as she looked towards Tamaki again, she felt his fingers caress her face.

"As much as you miss home; this may sound selfish, but I am glad that you moved here, Abby." He smiled at her and leaned in. He felt as though he was pushing, but Abby felt differently as she moved the rest of the distance and her lips softly pressed against his. They separated, both looking in different directions. After the shock had worn off, she grabbed the remote to her TV and clicked it on to the adult swim channel, where they were playing different anime. The two sat back, talked, and watched anime until they were so tired; they both had to retire to their assigned sleeping places.

_**Authors Note:**_

_** Done this chapter far earlier than I planned. I think I did okay on this chapter! With writing them up in a day, I tend to be able to be more crative than if I take my time with it. Oddly enough… Anyway! I hope you have all enjoyed what has come so far; Review please? New chapter should come tomorrow or Saturday night; I'll be headed home Saturday, So I'll be able to write more.**_


	3. Awkwardness Screw you!

Chronicles Of A Transfer Student: Life At Ouran!

_**AUTHOERS NOTE/DISCLAIMER: Okay; so two chapters up in less than 24 hours is really a record for me; on any of my fanfictions that I have wrote as continuous works. I'm really not sure if anybody likes this fic, but I am going to keep posting to be able to finish this before the new year starts! But, if you are enjoying this work, than I am glad that I can amuse you with this! While there hasn't been much comedy, and its more romance, I plan on making some comic seens. Honestly, I kinda chuckled at a scene from the last chapter I wrote… hehehe. This makes third chapter in a day; I am totally on a roll! Thank you to those who have viewed! Read and review; its greatly appreciated! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I only wish in my wildest dreams that I did.**_

Chapter 3: Awkwardness, Screw you!

Abby woke that morning on the couch, the sun shining through the window and her cell phone going off on the table in her study. She got up and looked at the caller ID, only ti find it was one of her friends from the US. She smiled, and slid across her screen to answer the call; soon she heard footsteps behind her as Tamaki emerged from the cave known as her room.

"Yuppers? You rang me?" Abby slumped in the desk chair, hearing the squealy voice on the phone.

"Oh! You answered! Abby, I miss you so much; and so does everyone else. How is it over in Japan? Any cute guys? Tell me you have found a new boyfriend! Oh! I want to skype you to see your new house and-"

"Alright; can you just calm your freakin hormones for about two seconds, Tiffany? How are things going over there since I left? Did Marnie and Melanie kill each other yet over Brad? Now that he and I split, I figured that the two of them blonde skanks would be after him… Japan is very nice; I am really liking Ouran. I made a group of friends. I'm actually hanging out with one of them right now."

"Abby! Skype, now! I want to see you!"

"Tiff… I actually just woke up; are you forgetting about the time difference? Tamaki and I were up late last night; he was kind enough to copy all of Kyoya's notes for me and-"

"Abby! You have got to find a way for me to see your entire new group! I hear that Ouran is a really good school; and its filled with some pretty hot guys."

"Ha! That's an understatement." Abby turned her glance to Tamaki and smirked; Hot didn't begin to cover him. She thought he was smoking; gorgeous.

"Why can't we skype now? It would be nice; its been almost a week since I have seen you. Do your bestie this one favor?" Tiffany's voice was pleading with abby to Just boot up her computer, load that program and video chat with her rather than just vocalize on the phone with her.

"So you can over-react to everything? Tiffany, I know you better than you think that I do…" Abby drummed her thumbs against the desk, watching Tamaki pull a book off her bookshelf. He looked at her, and began to talk.

"You know, Abby; you can skype your friend if you want. I don't mind. We have all day that we can do whatever and-" Abby's face went pale as Tiffany began to rant on and on about how she could hear that Tamaki was a guy; he sounded gorgeous and she just had to see what kind of amazing piece of man she had in her house that morning. Her face began to flush, and Tamaki stopped speaking, watching her.

"Alright, Tiff! I think we are gunna-"

"NO! NO NO NO NO! Boot your computer up now; and let's get chatting!"

Tamaki and Abby exchanged glances; she then proceeded to grab her laptop and turn it on; She had a new macbook, with the webcam built right in and she had a lot of applications on it; she had video calling software, Instant messengers, games, oganizers, and all sorts of stuff. Once she got skype loaded, she told Tiffany and Abby watched as skype showed Tiffany was online. Tamaki watched her intently; he had never seen anything like this. Soon; the tiny little screen popped up and it said that Tiffany was calling. Abby hit the end call on her phone, and answered her skype. The screen was black at first; but then, her best friend sat right there on the screen in front of her; in her camera view, Abby saw that Tamaki was in clear view of Tiffany's face and knew she was about to make an embarrassing scene.

"Damn! Hot guys? I say he's hot." Tiffany pulled her long blue hair into a ponytail, and her face went blank; as did Tamaki's. Abby just slumped and pulled her head into her pajama shirt.

"Tiffany; I am still half asleep and you insist on embarrassing me… don't you?"

"Hey; you are the one who hooked up with him, not-"

"TIFFANY! I did no such thing! Mom and dad let him stay last night cause he had no way home…" Tamaki was beginning to get a chuckle out of the conversation-argument-thingy that the girls were in; Tiffany would bring up how Tamaki was good looking, despite the lack of headphones, and Abby would get all red in the face and stammer, not letting out what she really wanted to tell to her friend. After 20 minutes or so, Tiffany and Abby changed the subject.

"So; Brad keeps alternating the skanks… Marnie goes on dates with him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; Melanie is every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. The guy doesn't seem to phased that you left honestly." Abby knew that Tamaki was completely out of the loop now, and she would have to fill him in when she logged off.

"Tiffany; I could care less about him. He and I wouldn't have lasted through high school anyway at the rate that he was going…"

"Abby… I know that you really liked him though; so I can understand if you-"

"There are no harsh feelings. Yeah; Liked him. When he wasn't trying to slip me alcohol, feel me up like a pervert, or get me into bed with him. He is a man-hoe! I hope those two blondes enjoy sharing and many STD's. God knows out of the three, one of them have got to be infected or some shit…" The two girls laughed at Abby's comment and it was a good way to end the conversation on a somewhat good note. The girls said their goodbyes and Abby made sure to make plans for another skype date sometime soon with her friend.

"So, she was one of your friends from back home?" Tamaki set the book he had been skimming throughout the conversation down on her table and looked Abby straight in the eye. His violet eyes caught her off guard; so strong and potent like some sort of drug to her. She waited a moment to gather her thoughts before she blurted out something stupid like she did with most guys; that was the main reason she didn't date. The situation with all the comments from Tiffany had made her feel awkward as it was; so she had to clear up all the awkwardness.

"Yeah; and as you can tell, she isn't very conservative with her thoughts. She wont hesitate to tell someone how good looking, or even bad looking they are. It kinda a pain really; This is why I never dated back home. I had one boyfriend. And, like I told her, the two blonde bimbos of the school back home can have him."

"You and him didn't get along well?"

"Tamaki; Brad wasn't the most subtle of guys… He was always trying to get me to fool around with him in more ways than one. And when I refused, he would get mad at me. I never told my parents, and I am confiding in you cause nobody else knows; But Brad and I got in a couple of physical confrontations with eachother and he smacked me around because he didn't get his way…." Abby slumped, laying her head on her hands. Tamaki's face went paler than every before; A man should never hit a woman; let alone over the fact that she didn't give into pressure over an adult matter.

"Why didn't you ever tell anybody?! This isn't something you should have kept to yourself." Tamaki sounded really stern, but caring. She felt his hand over hers and she pulled away; she couldn't get close to him… not now. While she was developing feelings for the young host, she couldn't let them surface the way that they did last night. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back, she knew that much. But she wasn't about to get attached here. Her face was flushing a bright red, and Tamaki frowned at her.

"Abby, can you look at me?" As her eyes met his, her phone lit up; as she looked at the screen, she could see it was Brad, the last one that she really wanted to hear from. Sighing, she picked up the phone; Tamaki asking who it was. She gave him a sad look and he had come to a realization of who it was and his face was covered in anger.

"Brad; to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to check in on my amazing-"

"Don't go there… You know when I left I made it specifically clear that I wanted nothing more to do with you after you did what you did. Now, get rid of my number and have a good day…"

"Abby! I am sorry I Lost my temper; I shouldn't have hit you!"

Tamaki snatched the phone from her hand before she could protest. The look on his face said that she had better not, either.

"Brad? This is a friend of Abby's. I suggest you delete her number as soon as I hit this end button. You are to have no further contact with her. If you are dumb enough to mistreat a woman the way you have mistreated Abby, then you should consider the way your life is going." With that, Tamaki heard him ramble on and say several very rude curse words, and he hung up the cell phone; laying it on the table.

"The way he treated you Abby was outrageous and if he tries to contact you, I'd suggest you ignore it. He may be back in the US, but all the same; he can verbally abuse you. Its not worth getting your feelings crushed for someone who isn't worth your time."

Abby smiled at the violet-eyed blonde who sat next to her and she leaned in and gave him a hug. It caught Tamaki off guard, but the contact felt nice. With that, she grabbed the remote and clicked on her television to watch some sort of comedy.

"I am going to go change; I'll be right back." Abby ran to her room, latching the door behind her. She slid down the door and smiled to herself. The way Tamaki had stood up for her; even her best friend didn't stand up to brad the way he did. Abby could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she moved from the door to her closet and searched for something to wear. She saw the only thing Tamaki had was his school uniform. So; she dug through a box of the old boys clothes she used to wear on occasion and found some things that may fit Tamaki; She herself put on a tube top that was a hot pink with some sequins lining the top and bottoms of the shirt; along with that, she wore some short-shorts with hot pink leggings under them. She brushed her hair out and braided it off to the side. She felt as though she was dressing to impress people when she heard other voices outside her room; pressing her ear to the door she listened carefully.

"You pervert! You stayed the night here with Abby?!"

"It's not like anything happened! We slept in different rooms; she took the couch and I-"

"You made her sleep on the couch in her own home, Tama-chan? That's so mean! How could you make her do that?" Abby could make out the tormenting voices hounding Tamaki as those of the other hosts. She walked out of her room, men's clothes in hand to give to Tamaki. She shouldn't be wearing them anytime soon.

"Abby; I can't believe that he made you sleep on the couch!" The twins came over to her, wrapping their arms around her shoulders and she sighed; so may misunderstandings.

"Guys; I gave up my bed. He didn't make me you know. I had a good night. My morning has been hectic, to say the least, but its also been good. I had a chat with one of my friends. Oh, here Tamaki. You should go change into some normal clothes; I think these will fit you, I used to wear big baggy guy pants as I went through my tom-boy phase a couple of years ago." Abby plopped on the couch and saw Tamaki's face flush a deep shade of looked down at her chest to see that her cleavage was REALLY showing in this shirt. She loved shirts that she could show off her feminine side; She tugged the top up a little more and Tamaki shuffled out of the room. Kyoya eyed her, thoughts and probabilities of what happened between the two last night going through his mind.

"So; you two had a good night?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah; While I was in the shower, he copied down your notes for my Kyoya, so you can have them back. After that, we sat and mainly talked and watched TV. This morning was a bit awkward; what with my friend practically hitting on him over a long distance skype conversation. Tamaki even told off my ex that called…" Abby smiled at everyone.

"What else did you two do last night?" the twins asked, sitting on either side of Abby. She flushed as she shook her head back and forth.

"Nothing; sat, talked, watched movies, and we went to our separate rooms once we were tired." Just then, Tamaki walked out in the jeans and hooded shirt she had given him; he looked good in those jeans and shirt. She smiled at him, and quickly changed the channel on her television to a romance movie that she had been longing to see. Everyone sat around her and watched it. Tamaki, specifically, sat on one side of Abby, and Kyoya on the other. The young dark-haired third son wondered what had really happened, for it seemed she was keeping something. Then, her phone rang again. She wondered who would be calling her, and she grabbed it. Again… What did that puke want?!

"Yeah?... What the hell do you want?" The hosts all looked at her, astounded at her language.

"Whoever that asshole was that took your phone had no right to talk to your boyfriend that way. What? You start seeing other people?! Turned into a skank I see."

"Oh, go to hell you two faced ass! It's not like you haven't been sleeping around either! Take Tamaki's advice; lose my number. If I hear from you again, I will call the police and file harassment on a minor! You're legally an adult, as you are 19, Bradley. I'd suggest you smarten the fuck up and get a life!" She hit the end buttong before he could holler at her anymore, and tossed her phone on a table.

"Apparently, your kind approach didn't work; I think he will take a hint now… I hope…" She slumped in a chair off to the side of the couch, and everyone waited, wondering who would have made Abby act the way she was. They hadn't ever seen her get mad or anything like this before; even over the course of the past two days.

"Abby; come with me." Tamaki got up from the group and tugged the young red head off to her room, shutting the door to give them some privacy.

"What did he say? Please tell me you don't believe anything he said."

"He had the audacity to believe that we were still together; then proceeded to call me a skank…" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes; Brad had crossed the last line with her and she wanted nothing to do with him. All of a sudden, she lost any control she had; tears started to flow, and she foud herself in Tamaki's arms. Screw the awkwardness of the previous night; screw the morning awkwardness. She just wanted to be comforted. He stroked her hair, shushing her.

"He can't hurt you anymore; I will be here for you, anytime you need me Abby." Tamaki tipped her face up so he could look into her cold, sad eyes. He moved so that he could place a soft gentle kiss to her lips and felt her ease her sobs and breathing as she kissed him back. She felt so at ease there with Tamaki, but she and he knew the others would begin to wonder. So; now the question was where did this now put them?"

_**Authors note: Third Chapter! This may be longer than I thought it was going to be! Im liking where I am going with it. I changed the rating due to use of the foul language used in this chapter. Not what I had really intended, but It kinda fit the situation. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed. I think since I have three chapters up, I'll wait till Saturday to post two chapters; maybe another three. If I am lucky and my dog doesn't jump all over me! An 11 month old lab cross tends to be really hyper, especially when you don't walk her in the negative weather we get here in Vermont. **_


	4. Can Things Get more Hectic?

Chronicles Of A Transfer Student: Life At Ouran!

**AUTHORS NOTE/DISCLAIMER: Okay, so I got really bored and figured that I would write up little side things, kinda like a Diary entry, of Abby's since she is in Japan; What girl wouldn't want to keep a journal of everything going on due to large changes in her life? I know I did when I was a teen… for the most part anyway. Not that my journal phases lasted long, may I add. But, I figured it would give another view for the story. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only wish I did! I hope so far you are all enjoying the story.**

_Diary Entries are in italics_

**Thoughts are in Bold**

_**Text Messages**_

Chapter 4: Can Things Get more Hectic?

_Journal Entry #1_

_Dear journal;_

_ Things here in Japan are slightly hectic. Me, mom and dad are still getting the house put together, and with my studies, I've only had one real moment to myself. I'm either unpacking, studying, or like the other night I was with Tamaki. I love the fact that I have made friends so quickly, but I didn't expect them to spend their free time here with my helping me out with party planning, getting my dress, and catching me up with notes from all the classes I have with Kyoya and Tamaki at that._

_ The only REAL fun I have had of my own is going out dancing for the first time in months. Before we moved here, I avoided going out because I wanted to make sure I had everything packed and I managed to not be distracted from my school work. Yeah, I know I am this big study geek, but if I continue to spend time with Tamaki, I can see it going downhill for me… Sad thing is, I find that I get these butterflies in my stomach around him, and my heart beats at a mile a minute; I may look all composed around him, but if I let my guard down, he would see how I am beginning to feel about him._

_ I always fall for the guys I really shouldn't… Take Brad. He was the worst boyfriend I had ever had, so you wonder why I stopped dating. Tiffany, my best friend from back home even told me so! She hasn't attempted to call me since the other day, so I take it she caught the hint she embarrassed the hell out of me. But, she'll get ahold of me soon; she can never go too long without talking to me. I can hear mom and dad calling me down to dinner or something, so I guess I will write again soon. I hope that I can get a break from the host club for a couple of days to get in some personal time._

_Abbigale Marie Mason_

"So, Abby; How was the other night with Tamaki? Everything get situated alright?" Her mother was placing the hot food on the pot holders that she had placed on the table. Since Tamaki had gone home, her mother had tried to bring him up as much as possible. Abby herself was surprised that they hadn't tried to show up again today, seeing as it was Sunday. A whole day of quiet for her to go over notes and do school work felt nice, but what she would love is to have time for her to watch some now horror movie or something. Abby laid out plates and silverware, looking at her mom.

"It was a nice night. He was kind enough to copy all of Kyoya's notes for me while I was in the shower. We watched some movies and talked, and went to bed. It was a very nice night; very relaxing, mom" Abby saw her mother smile at her, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was one of those smiles where they were happy, yet sad about something.

"Abby, not to seem like I'm being pushy or anything, but what went wrong with you and Brad? I came out to make sure you were okay and had everything situated and I overheard you telling Tamaki that Brad had gotten into physical confrontations with you?" Elizabeth pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and watched her young daughter, unsure if she would say anything regarding the situation the two young teens had discussed.

"Mom… You overheard it, or did Tamaki tell you?"

"Honey, he didn't tell me anything. I swear that I just overheard some of the conversation. You know, Saturday, when the other kids showed up, I even heard that Brad called you."

"Tamaki was trying to be nice, mom, and he told Brad it was in his best interest to stop all contact with me because of the way that he had treated me. I thanked him for standing up for me, too; but Brad still called me back after everyone else came over…

Mom, the move has made everything a little hectic for me; relationship wise, personal wise, school wise. Tamaki is a really nice guy, mom. Nobody ever stood up for me the way he did. And when I told Brad off, Tamaki seemed at least a little better about the fact he would cease contact with me. I am just glad I have some friends here."

"What do you think would happen if you and Tamaki-"

"Mom; Tamaki and I… I don't want to ruin a friendship. I have to admit that I am realizing I like him more than I should; and yeah, over three days now I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I think that love at first sight exists. It's not set that he feels the same, and I don't mind having to keep my feelings at bay to maintain a good relationship with him… It's the friendship that really matters…"

"Tamaki?"

Abby had stuck her phone in her back pocket, and accidentally called the young host. Everyone had gone to talk to Tamaki and find out about the situation with the young man that had called Abby and made her act out and curse so much. They all stared at the phone Tamaki had in his hand, which had previously been on speaker phone. They all stared, dumbfounded at the fact that they had gotten all the clarification they needed not only to one issue, but to another as well. They realized who the young man was, as well as had gotten a conformation as to how Abby felt about Tamaki. It left the young host king red in the face, but none-the-less, at least he knew the couple of times they shared the brief kisses, at least they were honest kisses.

"Tamaki, are you gunna be okay?" Hunny asked.

"I think Abby and I need to talk…" They watched as Tamaki ran a hand through his blonde hair, determination in his violet eyes. He couldn't just let her keep her feelings to herself; he wanted to talk to her and confront this head on… because he had begun falling for the young red-head.

After dinner, Abby went upstairs and showered; ready to change into one of the silk nightgowns she had. It was red, with black lace, and it ran to a bit past halfway on her thigh. It wasn't like she was expecting company, and if they did show up, she had a bathrobe out in her study she could just pull over her nightgown. Normally, she didn't wear the girly frilly stuff, but she wanted to just sit and relax with a good book, and maybe eve a horror movie; She really loved those movies more than anything because hardly anything scared her anymore, knowing that they weren't real.

The warm water cascaded down her back, and she lathered her hair with her raspberry shampoo, taking in the smell to soothe her further. Once she had rinsed the shampoo from her hair, she applied the conditioner and rinsed that out, turning the taps off directly afterwards. She wrapped her ruby red towel around her waist, and used the black towel she had hanging to dry her hair; she was always afraid that the color from her hair would stain her towels, so black best suited the purpose of her hair. She wiped the steamy mirror clean and examined her complexion; her face was flushed from the heat, but other than that, she seemed to be perfect in a sense. She headed to the door to her study, where she usually changed after she showered, but when she walked out there was something that seemed to hit her; cool wind caught her warms legs and she shivered.

She made her way over to the couch where her clothes had been and saw them on the table; when she looked on the couch, a red faced Tamaki was laying there; frozen and unable to avert his gaze. Abby herself was frozen, unable to move from the spot where she stood as she stared at the young man lounging on her couch. She could feel heat in her face, flowing through her body to make things even worse. This was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to her. She grabbed the silk nightgown from the table and darted back to the bathroom once she had managed to compose herself. She slid down the door, and couldn't help but think to herself **I think this relationship is going to get more personal than I had originally intended….**

**My God… I can't believe that… Abby…** Tamaki couldn't form complete sentences in his head whatsoever. He had just seen the young woman he had come to talk to about the way their relationship was over the course of three days and she waltzed out wrapped in a towel, showing way too much skin for him to be able to think coherently. Sure, he had seen photos of women in Bikinis, or lingerie in magazines, but for abby to be wrapped in a towel and frozen there? Neither of them could move, they were so embarrassed. **Honestly, I think our relationship is going to be far more than what either of us thought about when we met…**

To both young people, relationships took time; you couldn't jump into it after knowing eachother for just a few days. But to them, they felt as though they had known eachother for far longer. They were able to be open and enjoy time with eachother without any awkwardness… At least, before they had kissed the couple of times. Neither knew how to take the situation now.

Abby walked out in her red, silky nightgown, and Tamaki gazed up and down, taking in how beautiful she was with damp hair and in what seemed to him to be adult nighttime clothing. Color was covering her cheeks, and even his face was slightly flushed. But she motioned for him to just sit back on the couch as she grabbed her bathrobe that was draped on the coatrack.

"I'm really sorry about that Tamaki… I didn't know you were here."

"I actually just got here as you turned the shower off. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Abby cast him a curious glance, and he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how this entire confrontation was going to go; He knew that she didn't want to get involved with him out of fear of losing one of the few friends she had here in Japan; But no matter what, he would still try and be her friend to the best of his ability.

"Tamaki… You seem nervous. Is everything okay?" Just as he went to speak, her phone went off ringing. Both teens looked at the caller ID to see a name neither expected; Bradley. She had kept his number so she knew when and if he ever called her for any reason; and she didn't like that he was calling her now, at a very inconvenient time. **Damn… Why now, of all damn times?! **She picked up the phone, sliding across the screen to answer it.

"I thought that I told you to stop calling me, Brad." Abby sounded slightly irritated; seems like she was thinking the same way he was… Why the hell would he call at such an inconvenient time?

"I was forced to call and apologize to you for the poor behavior the other day, or I wouldn't have called you; my father and sister felt as though I was not behaving as a young man should. So I am sorry about that."

"Be sorry, apology accepted; I'm in the middle of something here, so I have to go. Don't think just because I accepted your false 'I'm sorry' that you are forgiven…" With that, she hit the end call button, placing the phone on the table. She had to be a hard-ass with Brad, otherwise, he wouldn't learn.

"I have to say, I like his family much more than I like him. So, what was it you wanted to…um, talk about?" Abby tugged the ties of her bathrobe tighter around her waist as she watched Tamaki, waiting patiently.

"I just wanted to say that earlier… I think your phone dialed me on accident; touch screens can be a pain that way. But, I heard you talking to your mother about me… And I wanted to know if what you said was true… If you like me, but don't want to be in a relationship because you are afraid of losing a friend…" His violet eyes met her golden ones, and her breath caught in her throat. She was unable to think clearly now that he had brought that up; so that means he heard her say that she really liked him? Oh God! She fiddled with her hair, nervous now, trying to figure out what to really tell him. He knew, so she couldn't just lie; and lying was wrong! She couldn't do that to him…

"Everything earlier was true… I really do like you, even though it's only been a few days. I am worried that if we were to start seeing each other as more than just friends, that things would fall out of proportion and we wouldn't be the same anymore and I just couldn't live with that… I don't really know what to say or do at this point." She looked away, and Tamaki reached out to take her hand in his.

"Abby… I have to tell you something; I know you didn't want me to really know right now because of the fact that everything here is so new… But, you aren't the only one developing feelings here. I like you far more than I should, and I know I shouldn't… You aren't one to really date and all, so-" Tamaki was cut off by Abby pressing her lips to his; she hadn't even thought about it before she acted, she had just kissed him.

Her main fear had been he wouldn't feel the same way as her, so she didn't want to pursue something that she knew would never work. But he liked someone as simple as her? Like her life couldn't get more hectic and awkward. But, she pulled away from the blank faced Tamaki and she felt her face flush.

"You know why I never really dated?" She questioned Tamaki, edging him to just take a guess as to why; he just watched her and she continued on; "The reason was because I was always too focused on my studies and I was afraid of rejection…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. I want to be the boy that protects you and is there for you no matter what."

"Is that a subtle way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Tamaki?" Abby could feel herself flush again. God, he made her feel so amazing.

"Yeah… I guess it is a simple, discrete way to say that I want you to be my girlfriend."

With that said, Abby nodded her head yes, and cuddled against Tamaki.

_**AUTHORS NOTE/Disclaimer: Well, here is chapter 4! I was able to write it despite the phone calls, and many inturruptions from my boyfriend who is not a writer and wonders how writing doesn't bore me to death; honestly, it's relaxing and soothing to me. Im not sure hwy I bother to write the authors notes at the beginning AND end of my chapters, but it's a habit. Oh well; Review Review Review! Hope you are all enjoying this! I am going to see my younger sister tomorrow, so I probably wont post much at all since I am going to meet her new boyfriend and see my grandmother; Next post will probably be Sunday, Monday at latest.**_

Chronicles of A Transfer student: Life At Ouran! Page 6


	5. Really, She did WHAT!

Chronicles Of A Transfer Student: Life At Ouran!

_**AUTHORS NOTE/DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own OHSHC; I only wish I did. Cutting the authors not short because I have noticed that, in Microsoft word, with the authors note and all of the chapter content, each chapter has come out so far to 6-7 pages. My college papers don't even get to that long; only one paper has done that so far, and it was 10 pages, including title and reference pages. Most of the time I barely make the minimum of 2-3 pages. Anyway, on with the story!_

_Diary entries are in italics_

**Thoughts are Bold**

_**Text Messages**_

Chapter 5: Really?! She Did WHAT?!

Abby-_** So, do you want to come over tonight?**_

_**Tamaki- Of course; I'd love to come over and just spend some quality time with my girlfriend :D **_

_**Abby- Alright! See you tonight then; say around, 6? **_

_**Tamaki- Sounds perfect! See you then 3**_

_**Abby- 3 Alright!**_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I know, its been a while since I wrote; like a week or something, but Tamaki and I have been spending so much time together! I have been staying up super late to study, especially after he leaves. It's just so fun to spend time with him; watching movies, talking, anything with him I am happy doing! I was never this happy with Brad. We finally got the guest room set up too, so if he ever wanted to stay over on a weekend, mother said that he could! They seem to like him as well; maybe the fact that he told Brad off after he found out that he had hurt my physically a few times. I am glad that Tamaki won't do anything like that; hes too sweet to even think he would be so uncaring and kind towards women. I just can't help but wonder about Kyoya though… I was getting a vibe from him, but ever since Tamaki and I told the club member we were officially dating, he seemed to have contact less and less with me; once in a while, on my free period, I let Tamaki host other people so I don't take him away from all his clients. But lately, trying to talk to Kyoya gets me nowhere… And I wonder if he likes me the way Tamaki likes me and he just didn't say anything. But, I am trying not to think too much on the matter. When he comes around, he will talk to me. And if he doesn't, it just means he doesn't want to talk about it, and I will leave it at that and hope we can still be friends. Well, I am going to rummage around through my movies and see what we can watch!_

_ Abbigale Marie Mason 3_

Abby tucked her journal safely into her bed stand, and ran to rummage through her closet. It wasn't really a date, but to her it felt like a date in her own home, so she at least wanted to look presentable. It had been officially a week since her and Tamaki got together officially, and she was just as happy as ever. Her mother and father even noticed she was more chipper.

**Hm, I wonder if he likes me better in maroon or black… I cant decide what to wear! Ugh; maybe I'll just wear this hoody with some blue jeans.** Abby pulled out her pair of jeans, along with a hot pink hoodie that had a monster symbol on it; she would drink those energy drinks once in a while, especially on the nights she stayed up really late to study. She quickly dressed and ran into her study, flicking on the TV and DVD player. As she rummaged through the rack of her DVD player, she realized she didn't really have many romance movies that would be something good for a couple to watch; she mainly stuck to horror movies due to the fact back home she didn't want to daydream too much about the perfect relationship and throw off her grades; after all, she wanted to prove she was capable to run a business on her own. She pulled out a thriller she had gotten a few months ago; Gone, with Amanda Seifred as the leading actress. She also had Red Riding Hood, another of the actresses movies; maybe Tamaki would watch that. It was somewhat a romance movie. She hadn't watched Gone yet, but figured the two together would be nice and he would enjoy them. Suddenly, there was a knock on her study door and as she turned, she saw her mother and father walk in with Tamaki and an older woman.

"Hello mother, father. Tamaki; its nice to see you too." Abby went up to the older woman, and shook her hand. "Hello to you as well; I am Abbigale Mason; feel free to call me Abby. Would you all like to take a seat?"

"Abby, this is my grandmother, and she would like to speak to use about something…" Whatever it was, Tamaki wasn't entirely pleased about it and Abby began to wonder what his grandmother wanted to talk about. They all took a seat in her study; Tamaki sitting with her on the love seat, her mother and father on the other couch, and Tamaki's grandmother in the chair directly across from the two young lovers.

"Abby; your father and I have been talking with Mrs. Suoh throughout the week, as she was curious as to why Tamaki has been over here every night. We know that you have begun dating but a subject has come into play that we think you two may want to consider. While it was never done back home, this is why we figured we would speak to you about it. Tamaki; I also know for a fact that your grandmother hasn't brought any of this up to you prior to our meeting." Her mother tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears and smiled at the two young teenagers. Abby felt completely lost, and Tamaki even had a look like maybe this wasn't that bad but he was still unsure what has been going on all week.

"Tamaki, I trust you with my daughter, more than I trusted the boyfriend she had prior to moving here; I feel like this has been a good change for Abby. And talking with you grandmother has made her mother and I wonder if what she brought up is in both of your best interests." Roy looked from Mrs. Suoh to his wife, and then to the young teens. Now they were really lost, making her father chuckle slightly.

"Simply, child; as their family is fairly wealthy like us and works for our company, we have discussed whether or not to arrange a marriage for the two of you for after graduation. As you two will graduate next year, it will still be some time to officially decide on the matter between Abbigale's parents and your father and I. I may not accept how you came to be, child, but I am at least thinking of the future of the family." Tamaki smiled at Abby, and she seemed like she was in shock at first; the idea of getting married right out of high school? She wanted to go back to the United States, to go to school for business there too; but now that Tamaki was in the picture, could she make herself leave Japan to go back? It was highly doubtful

"So, you just want to shove us into a marriage? I'm not objecting to it, but isn't this something a little sudden to pop on us? We have only been together a week and all…" Abby would undoubtedly marry the young man if he asked her, she knew that much. But the fact that his grandmother was the one who wanted it made her wonder if it was the right thing.

"Like we said, there is still time; we just wanted to bring the idea up to you while it was new to discussion. You know your father and I talk with you about everything before it goes too much for debate. We felt like you and Tamaki should know, no matter how new your relationship was. You two can talk it over among yourselves as well. It doesn't have to be right off." Abby's mother put a hand on her daughters knee and smiled. "We'll leave you be." The three adults got up to leave, and Tamaki's grandmother threw in some final words.

"I think it would be a great union, not only for the sake of our family name, but for the sake that I at least know it is the right decision and my grandson will be happy; then I won't have to worry about the same mistakes coming from him…" With that, the adults were gone. Tamaki waited for abby to glance his way before he spoke.

"I know this is sudden and all; and honestly, I'm not expecting you to say yes to the idea of an arranged marriage for after high school. I'm sure you had everything planned out for your future."

"Tamaki, the minute that you walked into my life, my future changed. I wanted to go back to the US, go to business school, but I wouldn't have been able to go knowing you were still here. There isn't a doubt in my mind if you asked me to marry you, I would jump at the chance because I care about you; and I love you so much-" Abby hadn't realized she let the I Love you slip and she stopped mid sentence and covered her mouth.

"Abby, I love you too; there isn't anything to be ashamed of you know."

"But, my question to you is what did your grandmother mean when she said at least you would be happy and not make the same mistakes as your father?" Tamaki frowned at this, sighing more to himself than outloud.

"I suppose I should tell you. I am a child that resulted out of an affair my father had while married to another woman. He had gone to france on business, and he met my mother. He said that he wanted to marry her, and didn't want anything to do with his wife back in Japan; so I am the illegitimate child of the family. By me marrying you, it at least means I will be pleased with the marriage and wont slip up and harm the family name the way that my father did having me…"

"I see… But, honestly, its not a bad thing; at least to me. Your father wasn't happy… He wanted to be happy with your mother, a person he loved. I just think it's a bit much for us, being so young…"

"It may be the case back in the US, but here, young arranged marriages are very common." Tamaki grabbed her TV remote and flicked through the music channels, finding the classical music channel. Abby had heard him play the piano a few times; and she made it her goal to learn and get a piano as well; music was one thing that they had in common.

"I guess you are right… I mean, would you really want to marry me? I'm just some ordinary plain Jane from across the sea…"

"Abby, you are far from plain. You are a beautiful young woman, and I fall in love with you more and more each day. If I had the ability to ask you right here and now to marry me, I would. I would make you mine in a heartbeat, no questions asked. I know; saying this after a week to you must be strange in all ways… But, I know how I feel, mademoiselle, and I am madly in love with you." Tamaki pulled her close to him, placing kisses in her hair, before kissing her cheek, moving to her lips, and trailing kisses along her jaw and neck; completely unexpected, Abby quietly moaned at the tender kisses and he smirked against her skin.

"Am I really this appealing to you?" Abby pushed him off of her and looked him straight in the eye, and he smiled in return.

"Abby, you are the most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on; you are appealing to me on all levels." He pulled her close into his side and kissed her on the top of her head. "For you to think otherwise; that you aren't pretty or beautiful; I must say, you think crazy." They both laughed, and then they head the doors to her study open again.

"So, the topic was brought up, huh?" They heard the voice of the twins, and the two moved to see her mother allowing the group of hosts into her study. Kyoya handled his black book, Haruhi wasn't with the group today due to sales at the super market, Hoeny and Mori were at their family dojo's, but the twins were there. The three of the group sat in whatever seats were available, and saw the two young lovers cuddling.

"We got here not long after your grandmother left, boos." Kaoru said.

"Figured it was about the rumor of an arranged marriage for you two; we heard it from our parents." Hikaru said, putting his feet up on an ottoman. Kyoya just watched on for a moment.

"Are your opinions on the matter being taken into consideration?" Kyoya said.

"My parents said that our opinions matter to them; Im not objecting to the idea, it's the after highschool thing that's got me a little skeptic of the whole thing… I don't want to rush something that could happen later on."

"But, with the boss coming from a rich family, his grandmother could end up arranging for him to marry someone else if you said no… I think after highschool is better than if she said you were to get married right now…" Kaoru looked at Hikaru and the twins shrugged. That was true; if she said no to the proposal, would his grandmother marry him to someone else, splitting them up? She didn't want to lose him; that was out of the question."

"Guys, we have a bit of time to think about it. We have only dated for a week! This whole marriage thing isn't what usually goes on back in the US-"

"But, it used to back in the olden years; many families arranged for their children to marry people with better jobs than what their families had so that they had a better life and-"

"NO! Brad, you will NOT go anywhere near my daughter!" She heard her father yelling outside her study.

"Like HELL I won't! You have no right to control me; I am a legal adult-"

"In our home! Remove yourself from the premesis or we will deal with this by calling the police!" The doors to her study flew open and Abby leapt off the couch, staring at the doors. There stood Brad; he had on his football Jersey and blue jeans, and his hair cropped short for the summer. He looked at the men surrounding her in the study and his face turned bright red. She could see her father behind him, taking him by the shoulder, but that didn't stop him from shoving him off and making his way to Abby, backing her into a corner. She flinched at this, and held her arms across her chest.

"So, you got a new boy toy here?! Not good enough for a long distance relationship?! You could have stayed with me! Had a good life! But you want to be like every other girl; some big skank who goes from man to man! What the hell-" With that, he hit her across the face, and whimpered. Her father, now infuriated went to go after the boy, but her mother held him back. "Lets call the police-"

"Get your hands off my girlfriend…" Tamaki was right behind Brad now, and Abby looked up, her cheek red from the area he backhanded her.

"So, you're the new boy toy? Hm… you aren't so tough. You may have your money, but you can't make me leave here; hell, you had no right to take her from me!" He turned on his heel to face Tamaki, who by now, was backed up By Kyoya and the Twins. At least he was outnumbered…

"My families private police force is on its way; it wont take them long, trust me. Breaking and entering, assault on not only a woman, but one to two others as well? I'd suggest you leave before those charges get put upon you and ruin your chance at the football scholarship you are trying to get…" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his face, watching Brad go pale in the face.

"And Brad; I could care less what happens to you. Im engaged, happy, and I want you gone. Don't try and contact me EVER again, and this is your final warning…" Everyone could hear the tears in her voice now. "I'll call the police next time…" The young man moved from Abby's view and bolted out the doors, downstairs and out to his car, where he took off before the police showed up.

She felt her knees give out, and Tamaki caught her in his arms. She cried and cried; he ran his fingers through her hair, calming her down and telling her everything would be alright. Kyoya and the twins felt so bad for her; they wished that there was more they could do, but the most they could do was to leave her with Tamaki and trust that she would recover from this ordeal. Her mother and father pushed past the three over to Abby and Tamaki, where her father took her from Tamaki, muttered a thank you, and held her close to him. Her mother stroked her daughters red hair, shushing her, ad Tamaki hovered over them where Abby could see him clearly.

"Tamaki, we are going now. See you guys tomorrow at school?" Tamaki nodded in response and watched the three of his friends leave; they knew he was capable of caring for his girlfriend.

"Abby, why did you say that you were engaged to him?" Her mother pushed her red hair back more, and the young girl sniffed.

"Because… I guess I kinda am. I don't need time to think this through… Tamaki has stood up for me, he's is always going to be here for me, and I love him more than anyone or anything in the world… I don't want to lose him." Abby smiled at Tamaki over her father's shoulder, and he smiled back at her.

"Tamaki… Is this what you yourself want?" Her father mumbled, and her mother smiled at this; Roy was being accepting of his young daughters choice to be with this man forever.

"I wouldn't be able to think of my life any other way…" Tamaki reached in between the parents to run his fingers across Abby's cheek, and she smiled. What he would give to kiss her right then; it was unbearable that he wasn't the one holding her right now. But he knew for sure that Brad wouldn't bother her anymore after this; and he knew he could make her happy.

~Time Skip To Party~

Abby looked in the body mirror at the dress she had on and the new shoes she had gotten to go with it. She had her hair curled in ringlets around her shoulder and light make-up on. It had been a whole week now that Tamaki and Abby had further discussed the marriage topic and she felt so odd talking about it; and she wished that she had Tiffany to talk to. She was ready to get out of her room when someone knocked.

"Abby? Are you decent?" Tamaki asked; she snickered to herself and hollered for him to come in as she fastened her necklace around her neck. Tamaki walked in and snaked his hands around her waist and she smiled, seeing their joined reflection in the mirror. She reached back to caress his cheek and he smiled at this.

"Ah, and I get this beautiful princess for the rest of my days. I like this idea very much. Your parents have a special surprise they need you downstairs for before we go outside. I think you will enjoy this very much." He kissed her cheek, and Abby felt her face warm up and turn a faint pink.

"But I like just being right here with you; isn't this enough?" She turned to be facing him in his arms; their eyes locked and her smiled at her, love and longing in his violet orbs. But he himself knew that he went to the liberty of helping her parents get her friend here specifically for her birthday weekend, he wasn't about to waste the precious time she could spend with her best friend she hadn't seen in over a month. Sure, it had been a short time, but all the same, it must have felt like forever. He took her hand, leading her downstairs with much effort; she decided the best idea be to kiss him and try distracting him froom his current goal. They made it down to the kitchen, where she kissed him one last time, and as she moved away from her fiancé, heard a voice yell at her.

"Hey you whore! Back off my dream guy! Hahah!" Abby spun around, seeing Tiffany standing in the doorway with the twins smiling at her. Abby felt her lips turn into a larger smile as she bombarded her friend with a giant hug; a month had been far too long away from her and she had no clue how she was here, but Abby was happy.

"You better thank your lover there; he helped your parents get me here for your birthday. Thank you, Tamaki, by the way. I appreciate you getting me here for her 17th birthday; I would have hated to miss this important event." Tiffany hugged her friend and marched back out with the twins; Abby turned to face Tamaki with tears in her eyes. She bolted over to Tamaki in her stilettos, almost toppling over in the process, and clung to him. She was so happy he had done this. He tipped her head up to his and kissed her softly on the lips, and smiled.

"Happy birthday, my princess. Come on; we should join the party. As a host here to introduce you, going out to the party is a must." And with that, Tamaki led her outside into the crowd to mingle.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_** Okay, this chapter ran a little longer than I had intended and went in a complete different direction than I planned; guess I haven't figured out how to write a comedic form of fanfiction yet, but I tried! I am going to try and squeeze in some funny stuff over the course of the next few chapters. I can't see myself writing too many more chapters; but I never know. I tend to write more than I plan on most of the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All my chapters have run around 6-7 pages long; and a total of way more words than I figured I'd write for my first Ouran fiction. Review! Any feedback is feedback that will help me out!**_

Chronicles Of A Transfer Student Page 8


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

I have kinda gotten discouraged with this fanfiction honestly and have a lot of college classes going on and am lacking inspiration to write. Review and be kind? hopefully ill be back with it soon; depends on if I can get even a couple reviews!


	7. Wedding Talk Sorta

Chronicles Of A Transfer Student: Life At Ouran!

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I only Wish I did! **_

_Diary Entries _

**Thoughts**

_**Text messages**_

_**NOTE: This chapter does contain some sort of suggestive themes and trains of thoughts. Just figured I would let you all know; this was not really what I was intending, but then I found that my mind was just kinda traveling that way and yeah… I still think it's a T Rating, not M based on the fact they are not explicit in any way, its just a suggestion at the current time. I doubt that I am going to get into anything explicit and this fanfiction will be able to stay at it's current T Rating. If anybody feels like maybe I should change it to M to be safe, PM me.**_

_**Also, just wanted to thank Shinigami-Snow for the review :) even just your one review was enough to make me want to continue on! I am glad that you are enjoying this fanficton so far, so again, thanks!**_

Chapter 6: Wedding Talk

_Dear Journal,_

_ Who would have thought that Tamaki and my parents would go to the measures of going with a private jet to bring Tiffany back for the entire weekend! I had an amazing time, and I thanked Tamaki and my parents a lot; I think I even annoyed the three of them a bit with saying thank you so much! But I had a great time with Tiffany; We caught up with what was going on back home, she met all of the hosts, and I think she hit it off with Mori-senpai! I am getting the hang of these honorific thingies they have here; I even do it in school to try and fit in a little better. _

_ Since the party, I met a lot more girls, and I have my own few girls in the club that talk to me when they themselves aren't being entertained by hosts. It is really nice. And my parents have been going on about wedding plans starting this summer… Which is only a few days away. I have a free day today; no specific exams, thankfully. They are the finals before we leave for summer break; so it's similar to high school in the United States. I sat in the music room on my own for a while, Tamaki was still finishing up his final, and Everyone else had gone home to study more. I knew all the material, but I wanted to make sure that he himself could make it through the exams tomorrow okay; Our summer break starts next week Friday. Anyway, I don't want to keep my fiancé too long waiting; I told him that I was only going to be a minute. Its been like twenty minutes now._

_Abbigale Marie Mason_

_(Abbigale Marie Suoh… Wow, is that weird… hahaha!)_

Abby shut her journal, sliding it safely into the drawer next to her bed. She had told Tamaki she wanted to go jot things in her journal, and he told her to go ahead, so she did. While she hadn't been too long, she didn't want to keep her fiancé waiting; it was so odd for her to say, let alone think the word…** Man; I think I should have told Tiffany about Tamaki being my fiancé while she was here a few weeks ago. Its been a little over a month since she was here, and its been a few days since she called or texted. **Abby stood in front of her vanity, braiding her hair off to the side and tying it. She could only imagine the reaction from Tiffany; she had waited far too long to break the news to her bestie. Knowing her, she would think that Abby had already slept with Tamaki and was pregnant or something, and the two were being forced to marry rather than it be of their own free will.

As much as Abby loved Tamaki, she was still… not sexually experienced. She had been the one far too terrified to do anything like that out of fear of becoming pregnant too young and not being able to go through with her dreams; she hoped that he wasn't impatient when it came to things such as that… She loved him dearly, and at least wanted to do that one thing right; wait and have it be a memorable moment. She sighed and grabbed her cell off her bed and joined Tamaki in her study.

"I wondered when you would come out of hiding; its been nearly a half hour." Tamaki smirked at her, and she laughed at her beautiful blonde husband to be, joining him on the couch. He had popped in one of her horror movies; specifically, he had put in a fairly newer movie she had, Mama **(A/N: I watched this movie with my mother and grandmother and I had to follow my mother downstairs cause she was creeped out by it… Found it hilarious that my mother would be freaked out by this… I was a wee bit tweaked out myself, but I recommend it to anyone who wants to watch it! And The Conjuring, that made me jump a mile high and my skin crawl, but anyway! Ignore my rant, back to the story)**. She had slightly jumped at this one, due to some of the scenes; they were creepy as hell! She cuddled into his side, and both seemed comfortable and began playing the movie again. But, it wasn't too long until Abby realize Tamaki had something he wanted to talk about; he had gotten fairly fidgety. She moved, looking into his violet eyes.

"What has you so fidgety, my handsome prince?" She let her fingers run across his face and he sighed in relief that she had asked that one simple question.

"It's just some wedding thoughts I had…"

"We aren't planning anything until after the term ends, Tamaki." He made her swear that she wouldn't get used to honorifics with him; nothing like that between a loving couple such as them. He pushed her bangs off to the side, tucking them behind her ear.

"It's more an idea I wanted to bring up. Oh, please?" He gave her those dreaded puppy dog eyes; he only did that when he really wanted to get out of studying or get her to give him his way. Abby could only snicker and nod for him to tell her.

"I know that all of your family is out in the US; so my thought was that we have the wedding out there! This way, your friends could even come, and your family as well."

"Tamaki, I only have my grandmother on my moms side, and she is in a nursing home; no other family. Nobody has ever bothered to keep in contact with us since daddy got into being a rich business man. If they did contact us, it was for jobs he couldn't offer and cash he refused to give… I'd rather have it out here; I'll save up money to fly Tiffany out come next year. She is the one I am concerned about at the moment…"

Tamaki looked a bit stunned; concerned about her best friend? There had to be a reason behind it. Suddenly, it hit him hard; had he even bothered to tell her that the two of them were engaged? Did Abby bother to either?

"I never told her we were engaged, Tamaki… I think she is going to jump to outrageous conclusion." She lay her head on his shoulder and he sighed; running a hand through his hair.

"Outrageous conclusions?"

"Yeah… like I slept with you, I'm pregnant, and we are being forced into this; which isn't the case… I've never done anything like that in my life…" She could feel her face brighten with color and Tamaki moved so he could look at her now red face. She had really confessed that she was…. A virgin? To him? Sure; he had never done anything like that either, but he had specifically saved himself for that one special person.

"So; why?"

"Huh?" Abby was slightly confused by his simple comment to that confession.

"Why? Some people don't exactly wait to be… intimate; they just go do it. Were you saving yourself for that one person?"

"More or less; that and the fact I was so worried about having a baby. I know the outcomes of unprotected intimate acts; how do you think I came to be? My mother and father were married, but they were still young and hadn't wanted a child. I don't think they even want another child if they were ever given a chance…"

"So, you are worried that she will jump to the conclusions we were intimate and you are carrying my child? She seems to be a little crazy with conclusions; was she always like that?" Tamaki watched as Abby's face died down back to its normal color.

"Ever since we hit high school; she always had the details on who had done things with who and what scandal was happening on campus. There was one time there was a rumor going around that one of my old classmates had done some pretty dirty things with a teacher; turns out they weren't true, but he still lost his job before that was found out. I don't need her starting gossip about us over there…" Abby ran her hands across her hair, sighing loudly to herself; Tamaki could tell that revealing the news to her friend was a must, but how to go about it without causing an ordeal? With that in mind, he grabbed her laptop and turned it on, opening her skype program. Tiffany, thankfully, was online; so Tamaki hit the call button.

"Don't worry, things are going to be fine."** God, I hope she doesn't jump to those kinds of conclusions! I don't see Abby and I doing anything intimate until we marry…**

" Aw! The lovebirds called! I feel sooo happy! So, how life? Anything new come up?" Judging by the view of Tiffany's skype, she was sprawled on her bed, book in hand.

"Hey; I had a specific reason for skyping you…" Abby's face started to flush, wondering how to word things. Tiffany's face lit up and she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"ERMAGERD! YOU TWO TOTALLY DID IT!" She yelled, but then covered her mouth. Both Tamaki and Abby went red at that comment.

"Actually, no. We haven't done any such thing with each other. Both of us are at least doing the right thing and saving ourselves for the right time… The reason I called is actually that Tamaki called; Because we wanted to tell you something." Abby took Tamaki's hand, moving the computer to frame the two of them fully in the computer. Tiffany smiled at them, waiting for the statement she had already known thanks to her parents.

"We are engaged to be married after graduation." Abby finally spilled the information; but there was no hyper reaction from the girl.

"All I have to say is I am coming to the wedding. Oh, by the way… I already knew; courtesy of your parents at the party. I figured you would have told me right off, but after the confrontation with- Oh! I gotta go! Love you lots, girly. I gots a date!" She blew Abby a kiss and ended the call before either of them could say goodbye properly.

**Well… it went far better than expected…** Abby could only sigh in relief. At least her parents had cleared it up so she didn't jump to those outrageous conclusions when Abby finally gathered the courage to tell her.

"She thought that we… Wow; she does jump to conclusions far too quickly." Tamaki sat back and chuckled, but Abby was still a bit red in the face of the accusation from her friend that she had been intimate with Tamaki. She watched out the windows as Tamaki waited for her to come back into reality from her thoughts roaming her head. She could feel his fingers caress her back, she saw the sun begin to set, and she felt Tamaki shift before she looked to him with a smile.

"I guess I should get home. I have some studying to do at home where we won't get distracted; hahaha! Love you my fair maiden." Tamaki placed a chaste kiss to her soft and supple lips, and she sighed; she really didn't want him to go. What she wanted more than anything was to go to school the next day with him; not meet up at the main gate with the others like usual.

"Something the matter?" Tamaki asked her. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Will you stay the night? I can give you the pair of pajamas that mom gave you last time; they are clean. And I can wash your uniform for you for tomorrow!" Abby was anxious to have him stay the night, but it was something else that made her fidget there on the couch with her tall blonde fiancé towering over her.

"I do not want to burden you guys in any way-"

"Tamaki, you are my fiancé… I like the idea of you staying the night with me."

"With you?"

"Well… in the same room… the same bed… Im not saying that we should do anything! Just sleep!" Abby was afraid that the blonde was jumping into the wrong conclusion; she didn't want to be intimate. But, she wanted to share the bed with him, for she would have to once they got married in a years time. If they were to be intimate, she wasn't sure what she would do… Thinking of Tamaki and her that way made her face turn as red as her hair; that same shade of Crimson red that was faded out to a slightly lighter shade of red now. She was thinking of letting it stay her natural blonde. Then at least it would match her eyes; that bright honey golden shade she had. Tamaki watched her face flushing with color and couldn't help but snicker at her reaction to what she thought he was thinking.

"I wasn't suggesting that by any means, darling. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do any of this for my sake at all. I want to know that you are completely comfortable with the entire situation at hand." Tamaki caressed her cheek and she smiled. The feeling that they didn't have to rush this entire dating to marriage relationship felt nice to her; she didn't have to rush or feel pressured about any of this.

~ That Night At Dinner ~

"It's nice of you to stay the night with our daughter tonight! We wondered if she was going to get up the courage to ask you to stay the night, what with you two being practically engaged as it is! It's good to get some bonding time together; Roy and I bond when we can." Elizabeth was on the track of something other than a cuddling type of bonding, and it made Abby sick; her own mother, encouraging acts that should be saved for the right moment… Her father would shoot her and Tamaki if they ever slept together in a sexual way before marriage.

"Tamaki; I want to make this very clear to you… The guest room is off limits because we will be having one of my brothers over for the next few days starting tomorrow; So I hope you don't mind sharing the bedroom with my daughter. As an engaged couple, I think that you two should be able to do so… As much as any father would be against the idea of his only little girl sleeping next to any man." Tamaki felt out of place; it was like her family was encourage them to do anything other than sleep.

"Mom, dad, I really think we can figure it out on our own… No need to encourage stuff…" She stabbed some of the stuffing she had on her plate, and moved around her vegetables.

"Alright. And Abby… If you need anything…"

"MOM! Nothing is going to happen! You and dad waited till you were married for any of that stuff! So I'm doing the womanly thing and waiting until the right moment!" She shoved her plate away and moved from the table; "I'm excusing myself. When you are done, you can come up to my room…" Tamaki watched his fiancé storm up the stairs, slamming the door to her room behind her.

"Tamaki, you and her really don't have to rush things. But, I am trying to make a point to her that you don't have to wait for anything you don't want to. You guys will get married in due time. She thinks that me and her father waited, when truth be told, we had been intimate with each other for almost 2 years prior to our marriage on and off. You see, our relationship didn't work well in our early high school years; but we were intimate with each other. We dated on and off until we got out of high school and were able to work the kinks out of our poor relationship; and then we married. She thinks that she has to wait…"

"With all due respect Mrs Mason, I feel as though we should give ourselves more time and wait. We are only 17 after all; there is no need to rush things like this…" Tamaki had already finished his dinner and was just pushing tiny crumbs around his plate.

"I think I am going upstairs to join Abby now." Her father stood up just as Tamaki did and looked the young man in the eye.

"Tamaki; we know how much you love our daughter. We aren't telling you that you should jump into… having sex with each other or anything… We are just saying you already plan to get married. There really isn't any harm in being that way with each other. But, I can say that I can agree that you should wait; save yourselves for the right moment." Roy smiled at Tamaki, and the young man could only smile back; he left the kitchen and wandered upstairs to Abby's room, only to freeze once he shut the door; why did they get into predicaments like this?

Her red hair was down around her bare shoulders, and she was standing there in just her bra and underwear. She had been rummaging through her closet for a nightgown when Tamaki had entered her room. Abby felt her entire body go cold as she heard footsteps behind her; it was like someone was playing them to be intimate with each other. But, it was her bra and underwear, almost the same as a bikini right? She turned to face him and could see that his face was very dark red; embarrassed of seeing her in just her lingerie. She grabbed her purple lace night gown with the light violet trim and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Tamaki, its… no big deal you know? Its not like I was completely naked…" She shuffled her feet, and then he gained his confidence.

"I talked with your parents… I know it seemed like they were pushing us to do stuff with each other, but they really aren't. You know the whole story of when they were in high school, right?"

"No…" Tamaki took her by the hands and led her to the bed. "Alright then, can I tell you what I was just told?" Abby nodded and laid next to the beautiful blonde to hear the entire story.

"So… That's the whole story…." Abby sat up, her hair dangling around her shoulders. Tamaki could only stare in awe at how beautiful and mature she looked.

"Yeah; But they made it clear that they aren't rushing you or I into doing anything that we don't want to…"

"Honestly, Tamaki… I never said I didn't want to did I? I think it would be memorable for us to wait… But at the same time, I can't help but want what I know I will not take and cannot have… I get it; I am an odd person…" Abby ran a hand through her lightening hair, and Tamaki smirked at her.

"Nobody ever said we had to do every little intimate thing in the book; we could do something sometime without actually being fully intimate with each other." Abby sighed, watching Tamaki's fingers move from her face, down her arm, tracing over her stomach as he leaned in and kissed her. She loved the way his touch left that fiery little trail on her skin and the tingling sensation in her veins. He was like a God of some sort, she swore that at times. She could only moan in approval as the sensations continued from her midsection down her hips and thighs, and repeated the pattern a couple of times before stopping. Abby watched him, waiting for him to continue the teasing play on her skin, but he never began again. As she frowned, a smirk formed on his lips at her pout over the fact he had indeed stopped for good.

"Tamaki… That is so not fair! She leaned over him and kissed his lips; then thought of her own devious plan to give him the proper payback. She trailed kisses from his lips, down his jaw line, his neck, continued onto his shoulders, and just down his chest where the opening allowed and continued the pattern. She could hear him groan at what she was doing and she honestly couldn't believe she was being some form of seductress to her fiancé. But, she herself had to resist the wine in front of her, and stopped her ministrations all together; now he realized how much payback really did suck. He sighed, and waited, hoping like she had, that she would continue, but she never did; a smirk formed at her lips and she let out a low chuckle.

"I love you Tamaki; but paybacks a bitch. You pajamas are in the bathroom; you can shower and change and join me here, under the covers." She grabbed the book she had been reading off the night stand, glancing at Tamaki as he removed his jacket and undershirt there in front of her, and watched him make his way to the bathroom. She thought she did a pretty good job at her payback… Tamaki, on the other hand…**Damn… What am I going to do with her now?** Both of the young lovers chuckled to themselves and did their individual things before turning in for the night, curled in each others arms and very content with the night that they had.

**Authors Note: Not to explicit right? I didn't think so… I didn't go into detail, as I find I am not really good writing lemony things; tried my hand at it, but find im not the best. Anyway, review! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you are enjoying! **

**Abby- The fact that she is on her knees right now should suggest some form of begging to you readers out there.**

**Tamaki- Review! I, as host king, beg you readers to review!**

**Me- I really don't think begging is going to get me anywhere but here is to hoping! **

Chronicles Of A transfer Student: Life At Ouran! Page 8


End file.
